Sekirei Pure Engagement: The Seventh Sekirei
by Draco711
Summary: For two weeks, Minato been having a dream that usually associates with unwinged Sekirei, but have no clue what it means. Everyone who have any chance of knowing won't tell him what's going on. But he will when the unwinged Sekirei begins to react to him. And when that happens, new dangers will come forth upon Izumo Inn. MinatoxMiya MinatoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Sekirei Pure Engagement: The Seventh Sekirei**

 **Draco711: Hey my awesome readers to another story of another anime!**

 **Natsu: This is going to be awesome!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Draco711: I'm your host Draco711 with fellow co-hosts: Natsu Dragneel and Happy!**

 **Natsu: Nice to meetcha!**

 **Happy: Hi~!**

 **Draco711: But now here is a co-host that will follow us on this journey of this story, put your hands together for Minato Sahashi!**

 **Minato: Hey everyone, glad to be here.**

 **Draco711: Well, let's get on with the story. Minato, disclaimer please.**

 **Minato: Okay. Um...what is it?**

 **Draco711: Oh right, I have to start it off.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei/Sekirei Pure Engagement for if I did, Miya would be winged by Minato as well.**

 **Draco711: Alright, let's get going.**

 **Happy: Aye sir, let's have fun!**

 **Natsu; I'm all fired up now!**

 **Minato: Yeah!**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Minato&Happy: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

"I've been waiting for you…for a very long time…"a visage of a woman spoke.

"Ah!" Minato murmurs, waking up. It was that same dream he been having for the past two weeks. It felt like the times with Kusano and Tsukiumi when he had dreams relating to them. But this feels a bit different from theirs, though he couldn't really explain it. But does that mean there is still an unwinged Sekirei out there? But…didn't Matsu say that all the Sekirei were winged? Does this mean there is one last Sekirei that remain hidden from everyone's radar?

Figuring he will ask Matsu about it later to see if she unearth anything about hidden Sekirei later, Minato got up to get ready for work. He grabbed his towel, and left toward the wash room. He arrived to the washroom, and opened the door to see-

"Oh good morning Minato." Miya said, smiling. Minato froze, dropping his towel to the floor. Miya stood at the entrance of the washroom, with only a towel covering her body. At that moment, Minato felt his imminent doom approaching that he couldn't move at the moment. Smiling still, Miya stepped aside to let Minato in. Seeing this, Minato thinks he can go in. So he picked up his towel, and rushed inside.

"Oh, and Minato." Minato stopped instantly as he responds:

"Y-Yes?" The Hannya Mask appeared as Miya said:

"Please knock before entering as to avoid future mishaps."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good." And with that, Miya left to her room. Minato sighs and closed the door. After twenty minutes, he finish his bath and went back to his room and got dressed in his work clothes. Once everything is in order, he left down the stairs toward the kitchen.

"Good morning, Minato." Musubi greets, as Minato enters the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bib Brother." Kusano greets as well.

"Oh morning." Minato greets back.

"We made you lunch when you go to work." Musubi said, holding up a bento box.

"Really? You didn't have to do that."

"We know, but we wanted to. Tsukiumi, Matsu, and Kazehana also helped make it."

"oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." Kusano said, smiling.

"By the way, where are they? And where is Kagari?"

"Hmm, Tsukiumi and Kazehana are outside training. I believe Matsu went to her room for a quick moment. And Kagari left early, but told us to give you her regards." Musubi answers. She counted off each one to make sure she didn't forget.

"Okay."

"Oh Minato, you're awake." Matsu said, entering.

"Hmm? Morning Matsu."

"Here, I would like to give you this." Matsu took Minato's hand and placed a bracelet on his wrist. Minato looks at it for a moment before asking:

"What is it?"

"It's a communicator of sorts. Just press the red button, and it will set off an alarm here. It will let us know if you're in danger, and need to get to you quickly. In that case, I sent a tracker device inside to locate anywhere in the city limits."

"Thank you, Matsu." But Minato already knew that he wouldn't use it. He would not bring his Sekirei to danger he may find himself in. He will figure out a way to escape without having to call them. Matsu smiles, and kissed his cheek before leaving back out. Minato smiles when he felt his hand get grabbed. He looked down to see Kusano looking up to him.

"I want to give you a kiss, too." She said.

"Me too." Musubi agrees.

"Okay, okay, you can get a kiss also." Minato replies. Musubi and Kusano cheered as Minato smiles lightly. Minato knelt down, and let Kusano kiss his cheek first. He then stood back up, and Musubi kissed his cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you later." He said.

"See you later, Minato." Musubi replies.

"Have a good day, Big Brother." Kusano adds. Minato put on his shoes, and left out the Inn. As he did so, he met up with Tsukiumi and Kazehana.

"Morning Minato," Tsukiumi said "Are you heading off to work?"

"Yeah, I am," Minato said "How was training?"

"It went well, if I say so myself."

"She's right, she's getting stronger every day." Kazehana confirms, smiling.

"That's great, Tsukiumi." Minato compliments.

"Thank you, Minato." Tsukiumi replies. She kissed Minato's cheek, and went inside.

"Am I doing a great job in training her?" Kazehana asks.

"Yeah, you're doing an excellent job in helping her. And in turn, I believe you are also becoming stronger." Minato answers. Kazehana giggles as she, much to Minato's surprise and unsurprised, kissed him on the lips. After a moment, she pulls back.

"See you later, Minato." With that, Kazehana left into the house. Smiling lightly, Minato left off toward his job. As he walked, his mind went back to the dream he had. As he wondered, he thought why he didn't ask Matsu about it when he had the chance earlier. Well, no matter, he'll ask about it when he gets back.

"Hey Minato!" a voice greets. Minato looks around to see Seo, his partner at his job.

"Oh hey Seo." Minato greets back.

"How's it hanging?"

"Everything is doing fine."

"Of course it is fine for you. You have all them lovely ladies that I'm sure you have plenty of 'fun'."

"You know Miya won't allow that, she'll kick us all out in a heartbeat."

"Oh yeah…well, you can try and win her heart then. That may change one of her rules."

"I can't do that!"

"Just kidding, just kidding, I know there is no chance in hell of that happening."

"Well, don't kid around like that, especially where Miya can hear you. We don't want a murder to take place."

"I know, I know." The duo continued on walking toward their destination. Then a thought came to Minato. He was going to ask Matsu, but Seo could hold some light to this also since he use to work with MBI. And he seems to have his own way of finding stuff out. He looks to Seo and asks:

"Are there still unwinged Sekirei?" Seo looked confused for a moment before answering:

"NO, all the Sekirei are winged as far as I know. Not unless you count Number 7, who can't be winged from what I hear."

"But I'm having a dream that symbolizes there is still an unwinged Sekirei out there. What does that mean if all the Sekirei are supposedly winged?" Seo suddenly gained a very nervous smile, and began to sweat lightly. An almost similar smile when Miya threatens him. Before Minato begin to suspect something, Seo answers:

"I have no clue what it means, sorry man."

"Oh, okay…guess I do have to ask Matsu then."

"You do that," Seo then began panicky thinking "Oh man…why do he have to have a dream about her!? From what he just told me, he doesn't know who that dream relates to which also means he didn't see her face. Matsu, whatever you do, don't tell him while that inside that place! Better still, don't tell him at all!" The two arrived to their job, and checked in. For once, Seo actually helped Minato with most of the tasks.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And done with the first chapter.**

 **Minato: Hmm, a good start.**

 **Happy: Aye...but it is short chapter.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, it is. Probably could've done better with it.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, but hopefully, it'll get better in time. Now as to where this story is heading. It will center around Minato and Miya's relationship, hence the title: The Seventh Sekirei.**

 **Minato: Shouldn't you not tell them who will be my Seventh Sekirei?**

 **Draco711: They going to know base on the disclaimer and when I put the pairings down. How it's going to happen is another story.**

 **Minato: I see.**

 **Natsu: He learned about a lot of stuff about Sekirei he didn't know because he didn't read the manga or saw the third season of Sekirei if there is one.**

 **Happy: Aye, so he's going to give the items known as Jinki another purpose.**

 **Minato: And it may be more than there was originally was.**

 **Draco711: I came to another problem. As you may know, there will be lemons in this story. I want to include Kusano, but don't want to do something to up her age (not sure of the Sekirei actual ages) but don't want to include her due to her current age. *crosses arms* Ah~! I have it!**

 **Happy: What is it?**

 **Draco711: You will know when we get to that chapter. So if you like the first chapter, follow/favorite/review. Till we meet again.**

 **Natsu; Stay fired up and awesome!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Minato: And protect those closest to you.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu&Minato: And so we go~**


	2. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


End file.
